


Music to my ears

by sserpente



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Infertility, Oral Sex, Protective Loki (Marvel), dubcon, noncon, pleasure slave!Reader, soft!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sserpente/pseuds/sserpente
Summary: Loki is not usually a naïve god but when he meets you, he begins to question not only his morals but also his emotions, as complicated as they may be already. As one of the Grandmaster’s whores on Sakaar, you make sure to entertain his subjects not only with sex but also your singing. You seem oddly familiar to him, like he has seen you before—and you too recognise him once you meet him at one of the Grandmaster’s questionable parties. Loki is smitten, a circumstance which the ancient lunatic does not fail to notice. And so he gifts you to him for an entire night... as a welcome present. But Loki has other plans. He wants to keep you for much longer than that.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 110





	Music to my ears

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the warnings for this story. There was this particular scene I had in mind with Loki which I longed to put in a story as I do not normally write non-con scenes which are not subject to a sexual fantasy with a desirable fictional character. If you would like to skip this part, I have added this symbol 👉 * 👈 before and after. Other than that, enjoy reading! ♥

Sakaar had ruined the idea of music to you. You used to sing with a passion, escaping reality for the duration of a song, analyse lyrics and even write your own music. Now you had been far away from being a professional singer—no agent, no record label, no manager—it was just you; and still you had landed quite a few gigs in a handful of cool nightclubs in the heart of New York City.

It did not pay the bills much but it was a start; at least that is what it could have been until one day, a foreign portal dragged you through space and time and spat you out again on Sakaar. Here you were now, fighting for your survival day in and out. You were the only human among countless alien creatures whose species you couldn’t even identify.

Lucky for you though, the Grandmaster had taken a liking into you. Judging by your looks and lack of strength upon your captivity, you were entirely useless as a gladiator but way too precious and beautiful as a mere servant. The choice had been but simple: Become a whore for the Grandmaster’s people’s entertainment or get eaten alive by a bunch of unwashed and somewhat cannibalistic scrappers.

You spun around on your little stage, clutching the microphone tighter. Today, music was no longer an escape. It was an appetizer, a frightful precursor of what would happen after. While you were singing, it was only their greedy eyes on your body—later on into the Grandmaster’s parties it was their hands too.

It had become a routine by now. Singing, sex, sleeping, sex, singing, sex… a never-ending cycle so vicious you had long given up escaping this godforsaken place.

You kept on singing, your eyes scanning the enamoured crowd, searching for any familiar faces. Some of the Grandmaster’s party guests were more harmless than others. It was usually a relief to spot them somewhere, knowing you would not be completely sore tomorrow morning. And you found one. Only it was not one you would have expected to see ever again, especially not here on Sakaar. It was _Loki._

-

The singing voice he heard upon entering the main hall—an exclusive VIP area, the Grandmaster had called it—was oddly familiar. He hid a frown as he accepted a pink drink in a cocktail glass by a creature with no face or ears whatsoever.

He was barely listening to him anymore. For the past hour, the Grandmaster had been bragging with his empire—an empire made of garbage. Loki kept resisting the urge to roll his eyes and instead feigned interest, letting his charm play. He was going to make the best out of the situation—as always.

His blue eyes took in the room. There was a party going on almost every night, this much he had learned already—but there were even bigger festivities when the Grandmaster held his infamous contest of champions which he was soon to witness.

“So tell me, Loki, how do you like this place?”

“It’s truly impressive, Grandmaster.” He replied politely. It was then the song ended and one of the creatures on the bulkier side stepped out of the way, revealing a young Midgardian woman on a small stage wearing a loose and revealing dress. He knew he was familiar with that voice. His eyes locked with yours.

Loki had visited one of the nightclubs you had played gigs in one unexpected night, some time after the police had reported the God of Mischief wreaking havoc in Stuttgart. One of the Avengers—mind-controlled, so you had learned later—and a few guards had been with him and scared the shit out of every guest. A few had bolted the place, others had waited cautiously to see what he’d do and the owners had been too scared to call the police on him and instead showered him with respect. In the end, Loki had had a drink, listened to you sing and left again—a few days later, an alien army had destroyed half of the city.

He remembered your voice well—pure, innocent, lively. It reminded him of his youth, in some peculiar way and he had caught himself wondering sometimes what had happened to you during the battle. Now he knew.

“Do you like her?” The Grandmaster suddenly asked with a sly grin. Loki’s lips parted. There were many occasions were the next words said could decide over life and death—in this case, however, the Grandmaster took the decision from him. “Oh, she’s one of my most popular girls. She is human, you see. They’re all crazy for her. I tell you what, Loki… I like you. You can have her for the whole night. Take her to your new apartment, how does that sound?”

He was unable to hide his frown this time. What was that supposed to mean—that you were a prostitute as well? Loki swallowed, knowing it would be rude to decline the Grandmaster’s offer. He would not actually have to sleep with you once he had you in his apartment. Instead, he could ask you all about this place and its dirty secrets. Perhaps you knew some.

“Very tempting,” he replied. “Very tempting indeed.” The Grandmaster grinned and then whistled, attracting your attention at once. He waved you towards him, making your heart skip several beats at once. _He was waving you towards_ Loki _and him._

“There she is, my little siren.” He said once you had reached them, glancing up at him suspiciously. “Listen, you go with my new friend Loki here and make him happy tonight.” You had no right to ask what the hell for—the first couple of times you had probed and questioned him you had ended up with red streaks all over your back and thighs but fortunately nothing which had caused lasting scars on your skin. No visible scars anyway. Part of you was programmed by now to always seek to please and always assume politely and complaisantly that everyone engaging in a conversation with you desired to get in between your legs.

“Of course, Grandmaster...” You answered a little shakily. So Loki was a friend. That was just great. The megalomaniac and the lunatic—they truly formed a perfect couple. “Where is your apartment?”

The Grandmaster wiggled his eyebrows. “Go take her with you. Have fun—I’ll see you tomorrow for the contest! I am having a big party before the fight. You are cordially invited. You will be there too!” He added, directed at you.

“To sing, Grandmaster? Would you like for me to prepare some special songs?” You probed.

“No, no singing tomorrow. I want you to entertain my guests.” _Oh._ It was going to be one of _those_ parties again—a party which at some point turned into a disgusting orgy with horribly composed background music. Those kinds of parties were the worst, for you usually failed to be able to walk properly for a day or two after.

“I thank you for your hospitality.” Loki remarked with a smile before the Grandmaster finally focused on someone else and Loki left. You followed after him, struggling to keep up with his pace, knees trembling like leaves in the wind. _Now what?_

He was being almost eerily silent on the way to his apartment, past piles of debris, drunk scrappers and broken glass bottles on the floor. You feared to even breathe when you both reached the apartment and stepped inside. It looked no different than all the other apartments. There were no personal touches, no personal items. He had either only just arrived or he did not plan on staying long.

You didn’t trust him, there was no denying. What if he planned to overthrow _this place_ now? What if he killed the Grandmaster? What would happen to you if he did? But then again he might just be your first and only chance to finally escape this place. Your stomach churned when you realised how there was suddenly an opportunity to be _free_ again. As free as you could be, deeply indebted to Loki, the God of Chaos and Mischief anyway…

Well, it was no use. You were going to make the war criminal who had almost destroyed New York City _happy_ tonight _._ You stifled an exasperated sigh as you loosened the straps of your dress, letting it fall and pool around you on the floor. At least you were not self-conscious about being naked around men anymore.

But heavens, you were _beautiful._ Loki’s cock stirred, his chest swelling with an emotion he could not quite put a finger on. How in the nine realms could a mere mortal have such an impact on him?

“Judging by the look of fear in your eyes I take it you recognise me.” He said in an attempt to distract himself from your naked form, locking the door behind him with… _magic_? You gulped and nodded bravely.

“You are Thor’s brother. You tried to take over our planet!” And you failed pathetically to sound reproachful.

Loki rolled his eyes. “Yes. Well, I recognise you too.” Your lips parted.

“You… how?”

“You’re a singer. I saw you in that dull nightclub Barton dragged me into to ‘blow off some steam’. To be truly honest, your voice was the only truly relaxing thing in this dim and stifling location.” He said with a sly smile. You blinked. Had he just complemented you?

“Oh… thank you.”

“So tell me… how does a Midgardian end up in a place like this?” He tilted his head. “When did you get here? How long after I was on Earth did this happen?”

Why was he interested? Why didn’t he just fuck you and get it over with? It was bound to happen anyway. There was no need to sweet-talk you first. Only you would never dare tell him that to his face.

“I’m not sure… it was about a year after the New York incident. Thor was on the news fighting aliens in London, the last thing I remember is being hurled through space. I was sucked into some sort of portal. I thought I was going to die but when I woke up… I was here.”

“I see. And you never made it back again.”

You shook your head. “Scrappers found me and brought me to the Grandmaster who found some use for me.”

“Singing and prostitution…” Loki confirmed bitterly.

“Yeah… I made the mistake to tell him that I liked to sing. Now I’m a spectacle too. It is what it is.”

“Liked?”

“It’s not exactly fun given they all view it as some sort of sick foreplay. But at least I’m alive.”

Loki huffed. “Do you truly think you are safe with this lunatic?” _Lunatic?_ Perhaps they were not as close as you had assumed they were after all.

“Of course not. I said I was alive not safe.”

“You sound like you have given up.” Raising an eyebrow at him, you crossed your arms, covering your bare breasts.

“Look. I don’t know how many years have passed since that strange wormhole incident. I don’t even know how old I am and if you get told that no one leaves this place one too many times you are going to start believing it. How would I get away from here, all alone? I don’t even know _how_. So yes… I have given up.” _Until you came along_ , you added silently. It was a dangerous game you were playing, contemplating putting your hopes in a god who had attempted to subjugate your entire home planet _and_ managed to befriend the Grandmaster in a matter of hours so it seemed but he was your best bet. He was your _only bet._ You doubted Loki would want to settle down in this disgusting place. You were not going to ask him but surely he was looking for a way out too. So you’d better please him tonight.

You approached him slowly when he only hummed in response, assuming your conversation had ended now. Loki gasped when you cupped his manhood through his tight leather trousers, squeezing just hard enough to get him in the mood. If he was anything like the other men you had had to stay with for the night, he would fall asleep spent and exhausted after two or three rounds and leave you to rest until sunrise. Then in the morning, another languid fuck before he tossed you out so the Grandmaster would not punish him for keeping you for too long.

You were all the more surprised when Loki took a hold of your wrist and moved your hand away from his crotch. “I have no desire whatsoever to share my bed with a mortal.” You frowned.

“But then why did you want to have me?”

“It was the Grandmaster’s glorious idea. He saw me observing you in the main hall and assumed I had taken a sexual interest in you.” He explained. He turned away, moving further into the apartment all the while you kept standing there nude and dumbfounded. _He did not want to sleep with you._ But what if he was just playing mind games and see what you’d do if you showed relief? What if this was a trick to get you in trouble?

Your mistrust was getting the better of you, for you still didn’t know how Loki had ended up here on Sakaar himself. No one could possibly want to come to this place voluntarily… no one except for Valkyrie perhaps. You had never found out what sort of trauma she was being haunted by.

“You… don’t… we don’t have to fuck if you don’t want that… I can do other things for you.”

“Do you always speak so vulgarly?” Loki feigned amusement, hiding his irritation.

You scoffed. “Why beat around the bush? You get used to it. I didn’t have much choice.”

Something was different—because even though you wouldn’t trust him as far as you could throw him there was a depraved part of you that actually _wanted_ to sleep with him. You longed to learn what his beautiful face looked like when he came undone, you were curious to know what his hard cock would feel like buried deep inside of you… and then there was another part of you; a part which felt hurt and self-conscious because he _didn’t_ in fact desire you. This was ridiculous. You didn’t _want_ to feel this way. This was Loki, this was… _a familiar face._ You swallowed thickly.

You would be lying to yourself if you denied he was handsome, for he was—and now you finally understood why so many people involved in the New York incident due to mind control had reported they had never met such a charming man before.

Eventually, his lips parted. His tone was almost belittling when he spoke, albeit with a hint of curiosity. “What other things?”

Surprisingly, your weak smile was honest. _Get on his good side… please him, be good_ , a smart voice in your head whispered. If you got him to like you and want him to keep you even, then maybe he would consider taking you with him once he left this horrific place.

“I can use my hands… and my mouth. Wouldn’t you prefer to lie down on the bed or sit?” Loki’s eyebrows shot up but much to your relief, he took your suggestion to heart, making himself comfortable on the big king-size bed in the apartment.

This was too good to refuse. Did he not deserve a bit of release after everything that happened?

He swore to himself that he would stop if you so wished, if he made you uncomfortable. But given the time you had already spent on Sakaar it was hard to tell at this point if you were acting out of fear of him or the promise of consequences if you disobeyed and did not please him, for he could report to the Grandmaster the next day. _No_. You wouldn’t voice your discomfort, not even when faced with a war criminal who had attempted to subjugate your species.

“Are you quite sure about this, mortal? I will not force you to please me.” He said when you climbed on the mattress, straddling his strong thighs.

“But you want me to?” You probed, irritated. His blue eyes locked with yours as you undid the buttons of his leather trousers, noticing how he was growing hard already.

“It does not matter what I want.” He hissed, if anything because your fingertips grazed his semi-hard length. You pulled his trousers down just enough to free his erection, revealing some raven hair and a manhood impressing you in both girth and length. He was not as ridiculously big as a porn star but he still beat the average head and shoulders better.

Studying his face intently, you wrapped your hand around his cock, your head tilted. “Of course it does… that’s my only purpose, to please you.” It pained you to say those words, for you wished they were not true. But they were. The only reason you were still alive was the fact you could offer sexual favours for the Grandmaster’s friends. _Don’t think about this now. Think about Loki taking you away from here._

Loki groaned when you started stroking him slowly, your eyes never moving away from his face. His lips were parted, his breathing quickening. A drop of precum was glistening on his tip, inviting you to lap it up with your tongue but instead, you used it as lubricant to speed up your movements, observing how he began to buck his hips up to meet your hand, thrusting up. His left hand dug into your thigh, the other he had pressed flat against the mattress, gritting his teeth when you eventually bent down and brought your lips to his head.

You circled him softly, licking over his slit until you had him moaning and throwing his head back for you. Then and only then did you fully take him into your mouth as far as you could. You held back a gag when he thrust up again, unable to control himself any longer but oddly… oddly you _enjoyed_ pleasuring him, watching each and every reaction of his with wide and hungry eyes.

Appreciatively now, you gave his length a long lick, tasting him thoroughly before taking him back into your mouth and hollowing your cheeks. Loki grunted, giving you all the confirmation you needed to suck him like a sweet popsicle.

He came not long after. You could feel his cock throbbing against the roof of your mouth, his warm seed running down your throat. Eagerly, you swallowed every drop he had to offer.

But when you released him with a smacking sound, hand still wrapped around what you had been unable to take with your mouth, unlike the other men you had had to sleep with, he did not soften yet.

“More?” You asked, biting your lower lip with a timid smile as you shifted on his legs and noticed the wetness between your legs. Heavens, you were aroused. That had _never,_ in all your time here on Sakaar, happened to you before.

But Loki tasted downright _delicious_ and you were ashamed you had to admit this to yourself knowing fully well what had happened in New York all these years back.

“No, that’s enough.” He panted in response, “I will not be claiming you.” _Claiming you._ How old-fashioned and… charming. The question was just… was he, _the Loki_ , truly being a gentleman or was he merely repulsed by the fact you were mortal and would not actually want to join bodies with you?

Little did you know, however, that Loki desired you more than anyone he had ever desired before and that notion actually scared him. His heart beat faster when he cast his eyes upon you and the urge to wrap you in his arms and protect you from all harm rose within him to an extent he had never thought possible. This was more than sexual lust. He was infatuated. He had been ever since he had had the pleasure to listen to your lovely singing voice. Only he would _never_ admit that. Opening up to the ones he loved or cherished had never brought him anything but pain, suffering and disappointment, after all.

-

When you awoke the next morning, Loki was nowhere to be found. The altitude of the orange and strange-looking Sakaarian sun told you it was high time for you to get ready for the Grandmaster’s party. Hoping that Loki, if he was to return soon, would not take your silent departure as an act of disrespect, you got dressed, freshened up in the bathroom and hurried back to the main hall, grabbing one of those greenish bread rolls on the way. You weren’t eating much these days, your body had learned to deal with the lack of calories… or perhaps you had just learned to deal with your hunger better.

And as you nibbled on your slim breakfast, your mind wandered back to last night… after you didn’t even know how many years, you had had a peaceful sleep. You had woken up with a blanket draped over you, not with a cock buried in your cunt, your arse or your mouth… and the way Loki had looked at you when you pampered his manhood… there had been an innocence in his eyes—an innocence and a gentleness which you had never thought of him to possess.

The party was already in full swing when you arrived. Today must have been one of the big fights, why else would the Grandmaster relinquish a performance and instead have you entertain his guests in more physical ways only? You made sure he saw you as you poked along towards the centre of the room and then settled to sit down on a sofa. Just about when your bottom was about to hit the soft cushion though, you spotted someone starting at you from the corner of your eye.

*****

“Come here, girl.” Limited to human reflexes, you did not react fast enough, for one of the party guests had already grabbed your upper arm and slammed you on the metal table next to him, knocking all air from your body. His damp hands, webbing between his greenish fingers, ripped your dress apart like a piece of paper all the while prying your legs apart when you spotted Loki joining the festivities, heading for the Grandmaster right away.

“Hurry up, I want to have her too before the show starts.” You heard someone say behind you.

The other creature growled. “Shut it. You had her twice last time.”

You could practically _feel_ the anger radiating off of him when he wrapped his damp hands around your ankles and thrust into you without any forewarning or preparation whatsoever, making you hold your breath to stop a scream from escaping your throat.

You didn’t even know what the man fucking you right now was. He _resembled_ a man, a little but ultimately his gills and ridges said otherwise. His cock was thin but long, making you flinch whenever he hit your cervix. He had barely just finished and filled you up with his seed when he was rudely shoved out of the way from you by the bulky alien creature with two horns sticking out from both corners of his mouth; the creature who voiced its impatience earlier. He was truly hideous, with yellowish eyes and no thumbs on his hands as he forcefully grabbed your thighs and pushed his fleshy dick inside of you. Whatever he was, he was at least seven feet tall. You bit your tongue to stifle another scream as a burning pain tore through you, your vagina stretched to a point it really shouldn’t—not without any lube—and as he thrust into you brutally, you rested your head on the table, attempting desperately to zone out.

Your eyes darted across the room to discover a distraction from the abuse your body had to endure, finding it quickly. Loki was sitting on the comfortable neon-orange sofa now, engaged in an exuberant conversation with the Grandmaster. And as if he had felt your gaze, his blue eyes locked with yours, only a hint of surprise in his features revealing he had not expected you to be here already—or being _used_ in plain sight.

This was nothing like last night, after all. There was no hesitation, no caressing of naked skin, no verbal encouragement. This was what your new life normally looked like. This was what it meant to survive on Sakaar as a young and beautiful human girl.

Loki’s lips parted in utter shock but he was careful not to put his emotions on display. He was just as smart as you were. You had learned fast that pain, discomfort and tears were things which turned many of those bastards on even more. When you kept a straight face, it was over as soon as they failed to hold back their lust any longer and they simply moved on to the next whore, retreated for the night or kept on partying.

The alien man rutting into you eventually emptied himself inside of you with one final stroke, ensuring you received every last drop before his cock, his girth comparing to your fist, softened and he stepped away from you, making space for the next. What he left behind was the soaring pain, an excruciating burning sensation which, instead of ebbing down, intensified again when yet a third party guest decided to make use of your position on the table.

He was orange and covered in scales with black claws for his fingers but at least he was average-sized both in height and cock size. You squeezed your eyes shut when he forced himself into your warmth, unaware of Loki’s scrutinising gaze still resting on you.

But it was only when his fine hearing sensed the desperate but barely audible whimper that escaped your lips when the orange alien’s hands closed around your ankles to bury himself even deeper, your entire body shaking with every brutal thrust, that something inside of him decided that he could not bear to watch you suffer any longer despite his current position at the Grandmaster’s side.

He turned back to the ancient lunatic just about when you were being stained with alien seed for a third time, this one pulling out of you only to paint your outer lips with it. The smell, like fish guts, was horrible but not as horrible as the pain tormenting your most intimate parts.

*****

Trembling, you sat up and closed your legs, fingers blindly searching for what was left of your dress on the table when you noticed someone approach you from the corner of your eye. A sigh was about to escape your lips but when you turned your head to look at your next ‘customer’, you held your breath instead.

Loki? Oh but at least you knew that _he_ would be gentle with you.

“Hey, Loki…” You greeted him with a weak smile, eyes darting to his crotch. “Would you like me to-“

“No. No…” He said quickly. “Are you alright?”

“Of course… why wouldn’t I be?” His incredulous frown caught you off guard. Loki’s eyes were fixed on your inner thighs. You failed to cover them fast enough with the remnants of your dress when you noticed the fresh blood smeared between your legs. When he looked back into your eyes, his lips were pressed together to a thin line.

“Grandmaster!” He called out, holding your gaze. Much to your surprise, the old lunatic tended to Loki at once. “I know this party is at its climax but I was wondering if you would let me take this girl to my apartment for a while.”

“Why not have your fun _here_ , Loki?”

Loki feigned a smile. “I am not much of an exhibitionist but I truly enjoyed her company last night.”

“Oh, have her, have her. I need you both back before the big fight starts though.” The Grandmaster said, pointing his finger at him in a taunting manner. Loki only spoke to you again once he had staggered off and was out of earshot.

“Can you walk?”

Slightly irritated, you nodded and climbed off the table. Your knees threatened not to support your weight as they usually did after a party like this but it was nothing you were not used to. Not saying a word, you followed after him. A wave of relief rushed through you when the automatic doors closed behind you and you were alone in the hallway—away from those greedy aliens who took pleasure from your body. What unsettled you, however, was that Loki did not once take his eyes off of you, almost as if he feared you would collapse or faint on him any moment—not to mention that you were entirely naked. The remnants of your dress did little to conceal your bare skin as you pressed them against your chest.

He was relieved that no one crossed your path until you arrived at his apartment and Loki magically locked the door behind him after you had entered.

“Let me… let me go wash up for you first.” You announced quietly, dropping your ruined dress on his armchair. Loki nodded with slight hesitation but said nothing. Once you returned from the bathroom, not feeling much better than before, he was still standing in the very same spot.

“Do you want me to suck you off again?”

His cock stirred when you said those dirty words—even though they were hardly elegant and terribly Midgardian, they did not fail to make an impact on him, not with the sound of your lovely voice but that was not what he had brought you here for. Keeping you away from the party was only a temporary solution, he was very well aware of that but for now, he had to work with what he had.

“No.”

“Do you want me to lie down on the bed for you?” Perhaps he had changed his mind and wanted to sleep with you after all. You were unsure what to think of that. Had you not wanted him to desire you last night? Why were you dreading it now? _Because you’re in pain. This isn’t anything like last night._

Loki sighed. “No.”

“Oh… We can do it on the chair or the table like earlier. Or against the wall, the balcony, the shower, the—“

“No. No sex.” He said.

“But… if you don’t want sex then what do you want from me?”

“I took you away from the party so this repulsive abuse came to an end.” He responded, raising his voice.

Confused, you stared at him. “And then what? You heard the Grandmaster, you must have me brought back before the fight. What do you think he needs me for if not for singing? His guests will fuck me one by one anyway, it doesn’t matter if you hide me here now.”

“I am not going to let that happen.” You gasped.

“You… what? But… W-why do you even care?”

“I don’t know!” He snapped, swallowing thickly and regretting his outburst instantly when you flinched back. “Look… I am not as evil and malicious as you think I am. Perhaps you should just accept my act of decency instead of meeting it with suspicion.”

“I… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Loki sighed once more when he noticed your lower lip shaking.

“Are you still bleeding?”

“I… I don’t think so. I’m fine.”

“You are _not_ fine. The way they treat you here could do serious damage to your body.”

Those words hit home. You looked down sadly, eyes fixed on your belly. “It probably already has.”

Loki paused. “What?”

“I haven’t gotten my period in over a year. They probably broke me or… something inside of me.” _Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry._ Tears were swimming in your eyes when the God of Mischief approached you. He was still intimidating as he towered above you with his height, one hand coming up to wrap around the back of your neck, the other covering your stomach right about where your womb was. Your heart skipped a beat, skin tingling where he was touching you.

“It appears that some of the… sperm you are forced to take is toxic for your Midgardian body. Your uterus is chronically inflamed.”

“W-what does that mean? Am I not infertile?”

“No. You could still have children but your body will need time and the right medication to heal. And I would suggest artificial hormones to bring your hormonal balance back in order. There is medicine like this on Midgard, is there not?”

“Y-yes but… how do you know so much about this?”

Loki released you. “Magic has many ways. I spent a significant amount of time studying healing spells on Asgard. There is one which I could perform on you to treat the inflammation.”

“You can actually do that?”

“I can but it will take some time to take effect.”

“Why would you do that for me? You barely know me…” Loki pressed his lips together to a thin line, his blue eyes locking with yours. “I always thought you were…”

_What?_ A monster? He could not blame you for thinking it. Loki was no villain turned a hero. He couldn’t care less about this place and the other innocents which the Grandmaster had enslaved and just because he decided to show his heart was not made of stone in regards of his brother and his petty human girlfriend first and now you, that did not mean he had abandoned his selfish nature for good. He had learned the hard way he needed to be selfish sometimes to survive in the nine realms.

He smiled—mischievously. “You _do_ hope I am going to rescue you, no?” Your heart dropped. “Of course you do. Why else would you have been so eager to please me last night? You must hate me for what I did to your planet.”

“I don’t, I-“

“Do you know _who_ will be challenging the Grandmaster’s champion tonight, dear?”

You shook your head. You didn’t care much for the contest. Besides, the Grandmaster never told you anything like that. It wasn’t something you needed to know about for his guests to fuck you.

Loki sighed. “My brother.”

Your eyes widened. “What? You mean… _Thor_ is here too? The Thor? How… and why…”

“Unlike me, my brother hardly has a way with words, he would much rather let his hammer speak,” he interrupted you, “which is why the Grandmaster saw him as a potential gladiator. He is, as of right now, as much of a slave as you. We did not come here deliberately. It’s… a long story.”

“But… you’re going to help him, right?”

Loki sighed once more. Actually, he had been sighing a great deal ever since you had come back to his apartment. “Yes… I suppose I will. My brother will not rest until he has found a way back to Asgard to stop our sister’s schemes.” His gaze met yours. “I might as well take you with me.”

_Oh my God._ It felt like a weight falling from you. Smiling, you leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“What was that for?”

“I don’t know. To say thank you, I think.” Loki’s frown deepened—almost as if he did not understand the concept of affection.

When he said nothing more, you cleared your throat, all of a sudden sheepish about your nakedness. With a deep and shaky breath, you tugged at the soft blanket on the bed and wrapped it around your body.

“So… now what? We have to return soon.”

“I know.”

“What will you do?” Loki pondered over it for a moment. You were right of course. As of now, there was no way around returning to the Grandmaster and keeping you away from his repulsive party guests. But what he _could_ do…

“I am going to buy you… figuratively. This will keep you save until I can fetch Thor and return to Asgard.”

“Is that possible? I’m the only human here, I doubt he’ll give you to me just like that.” You snapped your fingers. The thought of belonging only to Loki did not scare as much as it would have yesterday. You were property anyway on this planet. There was hardly a difference—except for the fact that Loki would not rape you like you were cattle.

“Let that be my concern. Do you have another dress?”

You shook your head. “Back in my room I do but that’s in the west wing. I’m not gonna make it there and back in time.”

“Hmm… drop the blanket.”

Loki waved his hand when you did as you were told, a green shimmer of light tingling on your skin. _Magic_ , so you realised. It was what you had felt before when he touched you as well. When you looked down your body, you were wearing a dark green silken dress with golden embroideries. Your jaw dropped.

“Oh wow… how did you… is this real?”

Loki quirked an eyebrow. “Does it feel real?”

“Yes but… I know you can do illusions and stuff.”

“I see you are very well informed about me.” He said with a smirk and offered you his arm. “Come. And stay close to me.”

-

You spent the duration of the fight on Loki’s lap, with him growling in an almost animalistic manner whenever a male creature approached you—to keep up appearances, he had even slipped one of his hands between your legs under the beautiful dress he had magicked on you, his fingers repeatedly stroking over your outer lips ever so slightly and making you tremble with arousal.

You could tell he was nervous; not so much about asking the Grandmaster to buy you but, so it seemed, more about his brother fighting in the arena. You had never seen Thor in action like that. His hair was short now and it turned out that the Grandmaster’s champion was a lot more familiar than Loki, Thor and you had assumed. _The Hulk._ How on Earth had _he_ ended up here?

Neither of the two contestants won, instead, the Grandmaster ended the fight with dismay. It was probably not the best time for Loki to ask him for your ownership but if anyone could sweet-talk this lunatic it was him.

“Oh, Loki, Loki, Loki… this girl is one of my most prized possessions.” The Grandmaster just said. “You can have her any day, why buy her off me? She is my only mortal… I don’t think you could afford her.”

“I dare say I could, Grandmaster. I was confidently making bets prior to the fight, all of which I have won. Name your price. Perhaps we can come to an arrangement for her to keep performing at your parties; and of course I would not just keep her to myself. It is merely a matter of possession.” You sincerely hoped he was lying and that he was not going to share you. Even if Loki had promised to get you off this planet there was no guarantee he would be able to fulfil this promise by tomorrow. You might be stuck here for another week, if not months.

The Grandmaster pursed his lips, eyes glancing back and forth between Loki and you. “Oh, for Heaven’s sake, fine, fine, fine. Topaz?”

You flinched when he called her name. Topaz had been among the sadists who had punished you for misbehaviour in the past.

“Could you prepare a transaction for me, please?” Loki said charmingly. “The Grandmaster has kindly allowed me to buy this slave and keep her in my possession permanently.” Topaz nodded with a straight face, typing away on the little computer she was carrying. It looked a little like an iPad, only more… alien. The Grandmaster shook himself.

“Ah, no, don’t say the s-word. She’s one of my _citizens_.” _But she doesn’t even have a name to you,_ you retorted bitterly in your mind.

“Pardon me.”

“Now get out of my sight, Loki. We have a big day tomorrow.”

-

“I can’t believe you actually persuaded him.” You said when once you had returned to Loki’s apartment a few hours later.

“I have told you to let that be my concern.” Loki responded matter-of-factly. “It might take me a few more days to put my plan into practise, until then I expect you to stay in my apartment at all times and _never_ ever leave it without me. Is that understood?”

You nodded, swallowing thickly. There was that strict and intimidating Loki you had seen on TV.

“Good. You should get some rest.”

“What about you?”

“I am a god, my dear. I do not require as much sleep as you. Besides, I need to get to the champion’s tower as soon as possible and tell him about my plans before Thor decides to do something stupid and-“

It was then Loki was interrupted by a giant hologram of the Grandmaster outside the window.

“Sakaarians! Lord of Thunder has escaped and stolen my beloved champion! Do not let him leave this planet!”

Loki sighed. “Here we go…”

“What is he doing?”

“I don’t know but I have a suspicion. We need a ship. Take this and _do not leave my side_ whatever happens.” You lips parted when Loki handed you one of his daggers and then took your hand, practically dragging you with him. Nausea overcame you as you stumbled after him, briefly surrounded by a green and bright mist. Once the view had cleared again, you found yourself in front of a huge metal door. Loki swiftly moved to enter a code so it would open with a loud hiss, not leaving you enough time to wonder about all the things that were happening all at once.

“Did you just teleport us? How do you know the access codes? How do you even know where his ships are? Loki…”

“Later. I need to find Thor. That one.” He said, pointing at the Arc. He helped you climb up once he had let down the ramp but made no move to follow you. Instead, he pressed a chaste kiss to your temple and looked you deeply in the eye.

“I never asked for you name, my dear.”

Smiling despite the tense situation, you told him. Butterflies were dancing in your belly when he repeated it. “Stay here. I will be back soon. I promise.”

“But-“ But Loki had already disappeared again. You took a deep breath. _I promise_.

-

**Bonus: 6 months later**

Groggily, you climbed out of bed, yawning on the way to the tiny bathroom attached to the spacious ‘deluxe’ quarters on the Arc. Loki was still fast asleep and you were surprised he didn’t wake up when you scrambled over him clumsily. You positively hated having to pee in the morning when the bed was all warm and cosy, especially with Loki in it, too.

Time worked different in space, you had learned this much. Six months had now passed since your escape from Sakaar and the glorious rescue mission to save the Asgardian people from Thor’s and Loki’s evil sister Hela. You hadn’t had sex with anyone but Loki since your departure, and only if you felt like it. Your days as one of the Grandmaster’s whores, as terrible as it sounded, were finally history.

You were headed for Earth now. _Home._ And you could not wait to introduce Loki to your Earth life. You certainly couldn’t bring yourself to care of what your family, friends or even strangers would think of your relationship with him. You too had not trusted him at first but hoped that he’d bring about a change into your miserable Sakaarian life. He had—but he had done so much more than that. Deep down, Loki had a good heart. And you had fallen in love with him just as much as he had fallen in love with you—even if he had not voiced it as of yet. You knew. You could tell by the way he looked at you. _The things that Loki said were not always the things that Loki felt…_

You were wide awake as soon as you sat down on the toilet seat, pulled your panties down and discovered a dark red stain on it. A surprised scream escaped your lips, ripping Loki from his slumber. It took him mere seconds to storm into the bathroom only to find you sitting on the toilet, half-naked and with your mouth wide open.

“What in the nine realms happened? Are you alright?” He looked adorable with his dishevelled hair and the comfy Asgardian sleepwear—so normal and harmless and… _cute._

“I just got my period! Oh my God, Loki, I have never been so happy about getting my period!”

Loki smiled fondly. _Silly little mortal,_ he thought.

“Excellent. Now if you do not mind, I am missing something in my bed.”

You grinned. “I’ll be right back.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! Make sure to come say hello on my Tumblr (@sserpente) to find more of my writing! ♥


End file.
